Family Complex
by Nhame
Summary: Minako Kyogoku gets mixed up with some serious issues of the Kudo Family. Read Summary inside.


**Family Complex**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed or any of its characters.

Minako Kyogoku is the daughter of Sonoko Suzuki and Makoto Kyogoku.

* * *

><p><strong>Boy Problem (Part I)<strong>

My name is Minako Kyogoku, a Junior at Teitan High. Today, my bestfriend, Ai Kudo, wanted to ask for my advice. Yes, me! Amazing right? Nope, its not about homework. Heck, I can't help her in that area. She's not after a fashion advice either. Though I wished that was the case 'cause I wanna dress her up!

Well, Ai-chan's one of those people that doesn't care about how she looks. C'mon, geeky glasses and a lab coat? That's not what teenagers are supposed to wear! Surely, being uncaring about one's looks has its limits. She's totally cute without those glasses on and—Ehem—Anyway, we're on our way to her place to talk about her problem, or should I say "Boy Problem". Uwaa! Can you believe that? My Ai-chan having a boy problem! She grows up so fast... *sniff*

We arrived at her flat shortly. I looked around while Ai-chan's fumbling with her keys. I'm kinda nervous, this is the first time I actually stepped into the Kudo residence.

There are a lot of rumors going around about their family. I heard that her Dad is the so called "Detective of the East" but he's actually just a mystery freak who likes dead bodies. While her Mom's a mad scientist who'll make you her lab rat and put you on experiments! Oh, the horror! The mere thought of it gives me the shivers!

Yeah, I know it's wrong to judge without really getting to know them personally. But, I can't help it! That's what my Mom told me, who am I to doubt her words?

And that's not all! Ai-chan's younger brother, Conan Kudo, is a real jerk! He just attended Teitan High but that arrogant jerk is stirring trouble already! Sure, he's the ideal guy—handsome, tall, and smart. Well, as long as he doesn't open his mouth and spit venom at you! Ugh. He might be a viper in his previous life for all I care! I mean, seriously.

Sigh. My Ai-chan's the only normal person.

"Mina-chan?"

Her soft voice snapped me out of my imagination of the ominous Kudo Family—minus Ai-chan, of course.

"I finally got the door open. Come on, let's go in."

As I stepped inside, I expected pieces of dead skulls, corpses and some spilled chemicals. But on the contrary, it was so clean! I could even use the floor as a mirror if I wanted to!

"I'll get us something to drink."

At that, I realized I was practically gawking. I quickly closed my mouth. Geez, I felt like an idiot there. Feeling ill at ease inside that room, I decided to follow Ai-chan to where I think is their kitchen. I was nearly there when suddenly I heard her scream.

I rushed inside. "Ai-chan, what's wrong?"

And there he was, Conan Kudo, clad with only a towel around his waist. His dark messy hair and his lean, muscled chest are still wet from the shower. He smelled faintly of soap as well and I know for a fact that a lot of girls would want to be in my position right now, I'm sure of it. Sorry girls, Conan Kudo's half naked look is mine. _Fufufu~_

"Neechan, you're home early." he said, looking a little surprised.

"Conan, how many times have I told you not to walk naked around the house?" Ai-chan said, blushing.

"I'm not, don't you see this towel?" he said, pointing at his waist.

That was a wrong move if you ask me, because I found my gaze stuck on that part of his anatomy.

"That doesn't count!" Ai-chan said as she started to take off her lab coat.

Conan crossed his arms over his toned chest and seems nonchalant for a moment—not until he saw me gawking at him. Or rather, his lower body. But he wouldn't know that, would he?

"What the? Neechan, who's—Hey!"

Ai-chan started to cover him with her lab coat. After a few moments of what seemingly like a brother-sister skin-ship, I noticed that his towel is slipping. "Uh, Ai-chan, I think you shouldn't—" I said.

"Hurry up and wear this!" she said, not hearing my mumbled warning.

"No need to dress me, dammit! M-my towel's—"

I knew with their continued struggles, it will give way. Yes, I know I should look away but it all happened too fast. At that moment, as Ai-chan screamed the second time around, I think my jaw just hit the floor at the sight before me. I hope this boy doesn't have a girlfriend yet or even get one in the near future. Oh god, he'll kill her! That **THING** is too much!

Just then reason came rushing in. "No! What have you done?" I said as I hugged Ai-chan, her face buried in my chest. "Now Ai-chan's never getting married! Take responsibility, you jerk!" I said, as he picked up the towel.

"What the hell? I'm the naked one here!"

Oops. I looked down on Ai-chan and found her blushing and then she ran outside the kitchen. _Crap!_

* * *

><p>After that scandalous scene in the kitchen, Conan threw me out of the kitchen and told me that he'll bring us some snack after he get dressed. Well, talk about embarrassing.<p>

Sigh. Now, I just have to go to Ai-chan's room to talk about her problem—wait a minute, where is her anyways?

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review <strong>is all we ask for!

**BETA|Collaboration:** Keirajoy

—_Nhame_


End file.
